


The Truth Is

by aurons_fan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sora breaks into Riku's room in the middle of the night talking about settling the score, Riku quickly realizes something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Mike Posner's "I Took A Pill In Ibiza," and the full line is "But the truth is I can't open up." Butttt that was too on the nose for me so I took a bit of it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Post Dream Drop Distance.

As the recently named Keyblade Master, Riku was still getting a hang of a couple things. Being in charge of people in their quest to learn how to use their keyblade, handling his own new title without totally freaking out, and… well. The  _other_  title of Sora’s boyfriend. That was fairly recently and kind of a big deal so he should probably spend more than twenty seconds to think about that. 

But that would imply he actually  _had_  twenty seconds to think about anything that wasn't making sure Lea was setting someone (or, hell,  _himself_ ) on fire again or that Kairi wasn't trying to beat aforementioned Lea into the ground with the flimsy excuse of "He kinda looks like Axel, who _kidnapped_ me. You can’t seriously blame me for needing to let out a little steam, Riku."

So... yeah. Riku was working through a lot of stuff, so actually being able to sleep through the night sometimes took a lot of effort. Considering the fact that he had maybe three million things running through his head, it was kinda difficult for him to actually fall asleep, much less stay asleep.

That was a long and convoluted way to say that when a wooden sword came flying at his head at during the middle of the fucking night, Riku had just enough brain power to smack it away and sit up straight. He couldn’t see any obvious enemies, but it was dark and he was exhausted. With a quick summoning of his keyblade, Riku slipped out of bed and slowly approached the door. 

A few years, heck, months ago, he might have called out a boastful shout or something to rev up the potential fight. Now, he was older, wiser, and exhausted beyond belief. All he wanted to make sure he could take this villain down alone. If not, he was going to have to trek (read: sprint) through the castle and find Kairi and Sora and…

Speaking of Sora, there he was, standing in Riku’s doorway. Riku tightened his grip on his keyblade.

“Did you see—“ Riku began, before realization dawned upon him. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Sora echoed, arms crossed. He seemed pissed. Riku couldn’t fathom why, besides the fact that it was, as he mentioned, ass o’clock in the fucking morning.

“You threw the sword?” Riku asked, nodding towards to the wooden sword on the ground. Sora let out a sound that was a mix between a scoff and a growl.

Oh okay, Riku was beginning to wake up, and finally noticed the second wooden sword in Sora’s hands. He let out a small cough, and let his keyblade vanish. “Babe, is everything okay?”

“Don’t _babe_ me,” Sora said. His grip on the wooden sword tightened. “We still haven’t settled the score.”

Riku blinked. He blinked again. And because maybe he hadn’t heard his boyfriend correctly, he blinked a third time, hoping that this was all some weird dream he was having. Hopefully he wasn’t sleeping during one of Yensid’s lessons.  _That_  would be awkward.

(Or, well, it  _had been_  awkward, and the disappointed look on King Mickey’s face was enough to make sure Riku never dozed off in public ever again.)

But no, it was still the middle of the night, and Sora was still glaring at him. Riku rubbed at his eyes, trying and failing to suppress a yawn.

“Sora, what score?” he asked, racking his brain for anything resembling a score before pausing. “…You can’t mean the one from when we were kids, do you?”

Sora frowned. “It wasn’t that long ago,” Sora said. Riku couldn’t fully see Sora’s expression, but he could tell Sora tensed for a moment but gripping the sword in his hand.

Riku sighed. “Sora…” he started.

“The score was 98-97,” Sora said. His eyes narrowed. “And I vowed to win. I have to win.”

Riku shook his head, moving to climb back into bed. He couldn’t remember the score at all, much less if he was winning. He  _did_  remember he used to have a sick recovery move after he’d been knocked down, but after the other methods he’d learned during that year, it was quickly forgotten.

And even more so, he didn’t like to dwell on that time.

But anyway, it was late and he wasn’t in the mood to have this. “Sora, come on. Just come back to bed-“

He didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence before he felt Sora tackle him from behind. They both collapsed onto the bed in a heap, and Riku grunted as the air was knocked from his lungs. “Sora,” he breathed, trying to push the brunet off him. “Sora, what the hell?”

But Sora just growled. Riku faintly heard the sword clatter onto the ground before he felt his arms pinned to the bed. “It’s a tie,” Sora said. “98-98. Now get  _up_  so I can  _win_.”

Riku stared up to his boyfriend, eyes wide as he ran through scenario after scenario before quickly deciding on one. Before Sora had a chance to react or tighten his grip on Riku, he kneed upwards, disloging Sora off of him. Sora scrambled for purchase on the sheets but Riku shoved him off the bed, before climbing off himself.

He wasn’t in the mood the fight, but if that would make Sora happy and let him sleep, then Riku just might. He’d have to examine exactly what brought this up, but at the moment, Riku had one thought in mind – making sure Sora was okay. And if the only thing that would make Sora okay was actually figuring out the winner of their little score, then so be it.

With a fluid movement, he snatched the wooden sword off the floor and got into a fighting stance, only to realize that Sora hadn’t moved an inch from where he’d landed on the ground. Riku’s heart froze and he all but dropped to his knees, grabbing at Sora’s side.

“Sora?” he whispered, gently shaking the brunet. He didn’t want to start examining all the scenarios that ran through his head, but he didn’t think he’d hit him that hard! “Sora?!”

And Sora yawned, widely, turning to give Riku a wide eyed look. “Riku?” he said, slowly moving to sit up. Riku face went slack with confusion as Sora gave him a salacious look. “What are you doing in my bed?” Sora grinned. “Though if I’m being honest, I don’t mind it…”

Riku blinked, leaning back on his heels. “Um,” Riku said. “What. What happened to the score and settling it and…” Riku was a little confused. Was this all some kind of weird as hell dream?

Sora rubbed at his eyes. “Score?” he laughed. “That’s funny. I _just_ had a dream about wanting to settle the score – you know, from when we used to fight at home? And I broke into your room and we started to  _fight_  and then I…” Sora paused, looking around slowly. “Oh…” he finally turned to Riku. “That actually happened, didn’t it?” Riku nodded and Sora let out a soft curse under his breath. “Yensid gave me something to help me sleep but I guess it worked a little too well…”

Any other time, Riku would’ve rolled his eyes, reached down and tugged Sora to his feet and sent him off on his way (or more recently, into bed with him). But Riku was tired, not stupid. So he plopped down on the ground besides Sora, leaning back against the bed. Sora smiled and turned to a frowning Riku.

“You would tell me if something was wrong?” Riku asked, voice tinged with uncertainty.

There was a pause. It probably wasn’t that long, but in the dark, early morning air, it felt like decades. “Yeah, sure,” Sora said flatly. He made to move off the floor but Riku grabbed Sora’s arm with much more coordination than Riku thought he could possibly have at this hour of the night.

“Sora,” Riku said, trying to not let his worry seep into his words and failing quite spectacularly. “Please.”

Sora went still and hadn’t moved to face Riku. “I…” He said, before gently tugging his arm back. “I’ll be okay, Riku.”

And then the brunet went to leave the room.  _Leave_ , as if he hadn’t scared Riku half to death with attacking him and now this.

Sora didn’t even get the door open an inch before Riku slammed it closed, still half amazed at how fast he was able to move. “I thought,” he said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He might have been mad and he might be exhausted but that was not the way to handle this. He would know, better than anyone. So he took a deep breath, and tried again. “You told me that I could always come to you when I had problems.”

With a frown, Sora turned back to him. “Of course you can, Riku!” Riku fixed him with a hard look and Sora amazingly did not shrink back. He instead shrugged, and turned back to the door. “I… just don’t want to talk about this.”

“Then when?” Riku said, rubbing his eyes and working hard to not yawn. This was clearly a serious issue, but god, trying to keep his focus on something other than his bed was actually insanely hard. But the way Sora’s expression was neutral made Riku very uncomfortable. “Babe, if not now, when? I can skip training tomorrow but then –”

And then he saw it. It was difficult to see in the darkness of the room, but Sora’s hands clenched. Instantly, Riku tried to turn Sora around and all he got was a glimpse of a glare. It was slight, and Sora managed to wrestle it off his face before going neutral.

“Sora…” Riku started, but Sora cut him off.

“I’m fine, Riku,” Sora said, eyes turning downcast to the ground. “I’m happy for you, okay? I’m so happy that you became the keyblade master and I’m so proud of what you’ve overcome and I’m so  _happy_. I just…” Sora squeezed his eyes shut. “I just wish I were stronger too.”

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora’s shoulder, and the brunet just leaned onto his chest, letting out a deep sigh. “You are strong,” Riku said. He felt more than heard Sora let out a snort. “Stop that. You are.”

“Then why couldn’t I beat you?” Sora asked, gesturing widely back towards Riku’s bed. Riku’s mind went blank until he saw the wooden sword.

“You’ve beaten me before, Sora,” Riku countered, shaking his head slightly. “You’ve beaten me when it really counted.”

He almost recoiled when he heard a growl and looked down to Sora practically shaking. “Why couldn’t I stop the darkness. I thought… even if I wasn’t stronger than you, at least I was stronger than that! You managed to beat it when you were 15, and I’m still struggling with it now. And because of it, Xehanort almost won and it would’ve been my fault and… Riku, I messed up so _bad_.”

There was a soft sniffle and Sora’s legs apparently couldn’t hold him up anymore because Riku could feel him slipping. But by now he felt wide awake, and he eased Sora onto the ground, not really knowing what to do as Sora sobbed onto his shoulder. He could be there for Sora, he could pat his head and hold him close but, he hadn’t had to do this in years. Sora was the one who had to hold him as he freaked out and gave up but Sora had never reacted that way.

As Riku held Sora close, a horrible thought crossed his mind. What if Sora had felt like this, all these years, and just never confronted him  _or_  Kairi about it? And the thought of Sora hiding himself away and bottling up all his sadness so he could make sure his friends were alright…

If Riku squeezed Sora a little tighter, that was no one’s business but his own.

“Sora,” Riku said softly. He tried to grab the box of tissues that sat beside his bed and resisted the urge to grumble when he realized it was just out of reach. It was fine. He’d never liked this shirt anyway. “Sora, I _didn’t_ go through it alone. I had you, and Kairi, and King Mickey and so many people helping me. And you didn’t give into anything; you got possessed. You fought as hard as you could and no one blames you for what happened.”

“But  _I do_ ,” Sora hissed, voice less venomous after a sniffle.

Riku sighed, and leaned away a bit. Sora wiped at his eyes and made to get up but Riku kept a firm grip on him. “You’re the one who accepted me back after I tried to kill you,” Riku said bluntly. “Twice.”

Sora hesitated. “To be fair, that second time wasn’t  _you_ ,” he said. “And your skirt was quite silly.”

Riku didn’t go for the bait (they’d had this argument many many times over his pants-cape not a skirt) and instead continued speaking. “You didn’t even hesitate about what I’d done. You just knew I needed help and went to help me.” He gently tugged Sora back down until he was practically in Riku’s lap. “So why can’t you realize that this wasn’t your fault?”

Sora went quiet for a long moment, long enough that Riku was afraid that the brunet had broken or something. But eventually, Sora whispered, “I dunno,” before leaning his head against Riku’s chest.

They sat like that for a while, until Riku could feel that Sora’s breathing had become more even. A quick glance downwards confirmed that the brunet had, indeed, passed out.

Riku could have carried Sora to his room, but he was tired. Besides, the floor wasn’t that uncomfortable. He’d live.

He gently deposited Sora onto his bed (ignoring the internal cry to just climb into it as well), and turned away to make up a place to sleep on the floor, when he felt something grab at his arm. Sora looked up to him, practically asleep (or, actually asleep. Maybe he was sleep talking?), tugging Riku close.

“Don’t go,” he whispered. “Please?”

Riku sighed and climbed into bed as well, ignoring the way his heart was racing a million miles an hour. If Sora wrapped around him like a tree, that was fine.

He hoped Sora would remember in the morning.


End file.
